


【铁盾】同床异梦

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	1. Chapter 1

　　

　  
A面  
标题灵感来源于Spice的《【铁盾】如何攻略一个Alpha（A面）》

她是五维生物，我一定还是二维生物。

 

 

根据研究大概三分之一的男性在清晨中，勃起中醒过来。

　　托尼久违的抱着那个熟悉的恋人，他贴近健美的身躯，深吸他身上的味道。这一切就像一年前那些美好时光一样。但是——当托尼沿着脖颈柔软又湿润的双唇从史蒂夫的脖子后方的皮肤一直下移，直到肩胛骨那里，托尼突然从那种半睡不醒的迷糊神态清醒起来。眼睛重新聚焦，他看到了身边躺着的人。

　　托尼用有点呆滞的目光看着他，这个人瘦弱的身躯能看到突出来的骨骼轮廓。那些托尼熟悉的，软软的肌肉，起伏富有力量的线条——都不见了。

　　他是谁？

　　托尼开始回忆昨夜发生了什么。

　　他从别的次元回来，和史蒂夫拥吻，操了史蒂夫，他们疯狂的做爱，直到凌晨两点。

　　

　　托尼伸出手，嘴巴张开，向手心哈了一下。然后他贴近自己的鼻尖，很好，没有酒味。他没有喝酒，没有断片。

　　那么……这个人是谁？

　　托尼看着他，努力回忆昨夜哪一个步骤出错了。可是他翻遍大脑的所有角落，得到的画面是史蒂夫红着眼角，颤抖着向自己索吻的样子。很好，他能感觉到晨勃的存在。就在托尼胡思乱想的时候，那个人动了。‘他他他他！！动了！’托尼在内心尖叫。随着对方的翻身，托尼看到了一张在熟悉不过的脸，只是更瘦更——小。

　　托尼凑近他，这个人。拥有史蒂夫的鼻眼，史蒂夫的红唇。托尼猛然想起，这是史蒂夫注射血清之前的样子。托尼想，或许能询问星期五发生了什么，但是无人应答。他又摸到了属于自己的手机，还没有等他打开看一下几号，史蒂夫的整个身体贴上来。大腿蹭着托尼的胯下，手臂勒住托尼的前胸。和之前不同的是，注射之前的史蒂夫看起来更加，没有了生气。过于白皙的皮肤，身躯小小的，关节和皮下的血管清晰可见，但皮肤没有一点红润。托尼不知道为什么，他突然把手机扔到一边，抱着史蒂夫。暂时享受一下吧，托尼在心里默默的想。

　　史蒂夫醒来的时候，他正好对上了托尼有些惊讶、热情又好奇的目光。史蒂夫在内心长叹一声，又把自己的手掌放在额头，用力的揉搓了两下。

　　“停止你那种诡异的兴奋目光，托尼。”

　　“啊不，什么——我没有，没有兴奋。”

　　史蒂夫用手指指向托尼，示意他闭嘴。随后，在托尼的目光下，史蒂夫特别自然的扒下托尼的睡裤掏出里面已经勃起的阴茎吮吸起来。这一系列动作自然到就像他妈的做了上千遍。托尼吞咽下那些乱七八糟的话语，也吞下那些疑问。眯着眼睛享受这个受人服务的时光。

　　托尼能看到——史蒂夫含住自己的长枪，将其完全纳入口中。阴茎头部在史蒂夫的右脸撑出一个圆形的弧度，未能全部吞入的部分用手慢慢的抚弄。史蒂夫消瘦的脸庞抬起来，眼神挑衅的看着托尼的一举一动。灵活的舌头在口中绕着那些褶皱，青筋来回滑动。柱身和史蒂夫口腔内壁摩擦，唾液和前夜的水声一节节增大。托尼不自主的将自己的手掌放到史蒂夫的头发，随着动作一上一下。

　　“你今天有点快。”

　　托尼没有回答，他在上下打量史蒂夫的身体。他变得消瘦，手臂变得纤细。锁骨要比以往更加清晰可见。胸膛没有了厚实的胸肌，取而代之的是清晰可见的肋骨。托尼没有仔细看过注射血清之前的史蒂夫，哪怕是照片都是匆匆一眼，直到亲眼所见他才知道那个时候的史蒂夫是如此的瘦弱。就这样的一个人，是怎样拿着可怜的，小小的一块盾牌打赢那些战争？又是怎样被时间夺取好几年而不崩溃。

　　“你失去了性趣？”史蒂夫双手抱在胸前，眉头皱起来，整张脸上都写着不满。“或者你只有想要研究我这幅身体的欲望而没有性的欲望？”史蒂夫开始生气，托尼从刚刚高潮之后就没有任何动作，以往可不是这样。如果托尼敢说不，史蒂夫一定要找到自己的盾牌让托尼跟自己打一架，失去了血清，不代表他就失去了战斗力和信念。

　　“没有。”托尼丝毫不带感情的回答，下一秒他就扑上去，但是当自己的身体接近他，托尼的动作变得轻柔，小心翼翼的把史蒂夫抱紧自己怀里。

　　史蒂夫没有反抗，反倒让自己的双腿张开夹住托尼的腰，用自己的胯下蹭着托尼的，他在挑起托尼的兴致。

　　“你不趁现在享受一下？”

　　“什么？”

　　“我以为你会很想把我抱起操。”

　　“现在么？”

　　“你昨天可是对这幅样子很兴奋。”

　　托尼在思考怎么回答，他最初是有点兴奋。但是更担心史蒂夫，听史蒂夫说的话还有那个态度，好像自己的担心显得很多余。而且史蒂夫刚刚说昨天？托尼的大脑飞速旋转，他肯定自己不会断片也没有发生什么。

　　“昨天？”

　　“来吧。”史蒂夫躺下，用手搂住托尼的脖子将他拉下来：“在那些能‘治愈’我的东西彻底准备好之前，你这个机会主义者不好好享受一下？”

　　“你怎么变成这个样子的？”

　　“别开玩笑了，托尼。你昨天还在阻止我去审问他。”史蒂夫用双腿圈住托尼的下半身：“不然我就要下去打拳了。”

　　“这幅身体？”

　　“别开我的玩笑。”

　　托尼还不知道发生了什么，但是他发现这个史蒂夫好像有那么一点不同。但管他呢。

　　接下来，一切都由着史蒂夫好了，托尼这么想。史蒂夫看起来并不着急恢复，也许事情并没有很严重。

　　托尼任由史蒂夫主动的亲吻自己的双唇，唇舌交缠发出啧啧的水声。他用自己的脚趾蹭着托尼的小腿。那些关节和肌肉的摩擦，私处毛发的交缠。火热的手掌掐住史蒂夫的腰部，手臂横过史蒂夫的后背，一用力捞起史蒂夫的上半身让他们紧密相贴。

　　托尼想办法将前戏延长，并且让其显得不要那么无聊。他耐心的挤出一坨坨的润滑剂，用手指抹在史蒂夫的股间。臀缝中间变得油腻闪着光泽，手指破开火热紧致的入口跟着润滑进入史蒂夫的体内。嘴唇亲吻史蒂夫的后背，仅仅是轻吻，一下两下之后用上了舌头，然后是牙齿。托尼只觉得史蒂夫的身体从来没有像现在这般轻，这般瘦弱，好像是稍微用力他就会被折断。他并没有认真看过史蒂夫以前生过什么疾病，托尼只知道史蒂夫在注射血清之前是个病秧子。

　　想到这他不禁停下了动作：“你可以支撑么？”

　　“别把我当玻璃做的。”史蒂夫用自己低沉的嗓音向托尼抱怨，身体却翘了翘屁股贴向托尼的手指。

　　

　　漫长的前戏让史蒂夫变得紧张难捱，他禁不住扭曲自己的身体，毫不压抑自己的喘息。心跳因情欲变得比平时快了一倍，双手抓住身下的床单，全身因为紧张和托尼在后方的动作而汗水淋漓。

　　托尼一边用手指给史蒂夫耐心的扩张，一边俯下身用自己的亲吻来安抚史蒂夫。直到那里能容下四根手指，完全被撑开，托尼从后方搂住史蒂夫。含住史蒂夫的耳垂，呼吸和热气打在他的耳边。

　　“我要进去了。”

　　史蒂夫摇头，他甩了甩头发上的汗珠：“我要你把我抱起来。”

　　下一刻史蒂夫被一双强有力的双手直接抱起，托尼将自己的阴茎从后面送入史蒂夫的体内。手臂扶住史蒂夫的大腿，丝毫不需要活动腰腹只要手臂施力让史蒂夫上下移动，托尼那个看到一个陷入情欲之中的美国队长。

　　托尼还从来没有将史蒂夫长时间抱起来，而现在的感受，是新鲜的，第一次的。他能感觉到史蒂夫要比以前轻的多，他变得小了，变得瘦了。手掌掐住史蒂夫的腰间，让他整个人挂在自己的身上。另一只手揉捏史蒂夫仍然丰满的臀肉，揉弄他们的连接之处。

　　“还好吗？”托尼看着史蒂夫哀求，语无伦次的话语，他有些担心。现在的史蒂夫太瘦小了。

　　史蒂夫没有回答，他已经神志不清，眼角通红留下生理性的泪水。他只能紧楼住托尼的脖子防止自己会掉下去。

　　“呜……”史蒂夫咬住托尼的肩膀，阴茎来回进出让史蒂夫全身流过热浪，四肢变得酥麻。手指无力抓住托尼的肩膀，好在他的臀部被人牢牢的托住。粗糙的摩擦，体内的敏感点被反复的触碰，史蒂夫大声的呻吟出来，他毫不在乎会有人听到。在托尼将他的身体向上提，史蒂夫用仅存的力气夹住托尼的下身，体内也随着紧张而收缩。当托尼让他随着重力落下，史蒂夫的全身有那么一瞬间的放松。他的感官，他的四肢，他的所有，随着托尼的动作而变化。他接住来自托尼给予的一切，并且热情的迎合他的动作。

　　直到托尼的精液从股间流淌，滴落在地板。史蒂夫才回过神。

　　

　　“史蒂夫？”托尼有些担忧的看着他，亲吻他的嘴唇。手指交替揉弄着被操弄发红已经开始肿的穴口，也感受着史蒂夫的身体随着自己的动作而颤抖。

　　史蒂夫翻身，他抱住托尼。

　　“我还没有失去信念。”

　　“什么？”托尼有些迷糊。

　　“你跟我说的……”史蒂夫翻身坐起来，性爱让他有些疲惫，身形也有些不稳。托尼扶住了他，史蒂夫也就顺势靠在托尼的身上：“别把我当易碎品。”

　　“你可真固执，老头儿。”

　　

　　托尼猛然睁开眼睛，他的怀里变成了全身布满了色情痕迹的史蒂夫，就如平常一样，史蒂夫的身体还是那样子。托尼长呼了一口气，余光瞟到旁边的手机屏幕。三点十五分……

　　那是梦啊——托尼偷偷在心里抱怨。他重新躺回去，身体贴近史蒂夫，搂住他的史蒂夫。

　　而史蒂夫，他看起来睡的并不安稳。

　　tbc

　　


	2. b面

　　b面　　

　　史蒂夫是在迷迷糊糊中感受到来自后面的骚扰，穴口被人强硬的破开，或许是手指或许是其他的东西。史蒂夫能感觉到自己的那处正在被侵入，手指一点点挑起他体内的情欲，从脊柱一直发散到四肢。这有一点点舒服，导致他不太想醒过来。托尼回来了，事情也得以解决，昨天的史蒂夫和今天一样，只想赖在床上。他想躺几分钟，他有这个偷懒的权利，反正骚扰的那人不过就是托尼。想到这他夹起自己的双腿，小腿勾住对方的腰身用脚尖碰了碰他的臀部。柔软因为压力而凹陷，有点长而没有来得及剪下去的指甲在臀肉下留下一丝的红痕。史蒂夫的手在暴风摇晃中抓住对方的胳膊，眼睛有些迷茫的盯着对方随着动作而晃来晃去的蓝色反应核。

　　“……托尼。”史蒂夫小声的去呼唤他的情人。他抬起自己的上半身，手指施力抓住他的肩膀，以吻封住自己所有的喘息和即将流漏出来的各种呻吟。穴口被操弄的有些麻木，折腾了一晚上的身体累到不行，而史蒂夫愿意这样持续下去，即便自己的身心都在叫喊着休息。柔软的双唇互相啃咬，触碰，毫不顾忌品尝对方汗渍渍有些咸腥的味道。托尼的反应堆贴在史蒂夫的胸膛上，他猜测不一会这里会留下一个圆圆的痕迹，不过过了一小时痕迹就会消失，这有些让人失落。史蒂夫愿意让对方在自己的身体上留下一些痕迹，包括拍打，掐留下来的青紫，他可以承受。他也愿意承受来自于托尼给予的一切。

　　阴茎头部撞开体内柔软之地，托尼掐着史蒂夫的腿根让他修长又紧致的双腿打开到极限，略微施力全根没入。听到史蒂夫发出满足一般的叹息，‘他’的情人，以一种毫无防备的姿态在他身下完全打开。无论是那些完美的，看起来令人尖叫而下腹紧绷的肌肉线条，还是体表有一点点伤疤，那里或许正在一点点消退，过些时日会完全消失。不同于他的那个史蒂夫，这个人有些年轻，稚嫩，眼神中毫无痛苦。托尼故意放慢速度，他在等着对方的反应，也在等着另一个人的到来。

　　史蒂夫完全舒展自己的身体，他太想念托尼，以至于现在完全纵容他的索取。史蒂夫仍然保持双腿大张，感受托尼的一部分一点点进入，在快速的抽离。床架开始危险的前后移动，随着他们的低喘发出吱呀吱呀的响声。史蒂夫的身体放松到想要沉睡，又被从股间升起来的情欲唤醒。

　　这种感受直到史蒂夫的背后贴上另一个温暖的身体而消散，惊讶和疑惑以及带着警惕让史蒂夫清醒起来。眼睛突然的睁大瞪着前面的托尼，双腿向胸前屈起，脚踢向‘托尼’的胸口。

　　他的全身肌肉都紧张起来，背肌隆起，拳头绷紧挡在自己的面前，另一只手抓过枕头挡在自己的胯下用来掩饰生理反应。史蒂夫在看清他们的模样后，他开始从愤怒到惊讶。

　　“你们是谁？”

　　面前的两个人有着相似的面容，拥有着相似的胡子。他们和托尼感觉如此的相似，让他觉得这两个人和托尼有着某种微妙的联系，但这些没有让史蒂夫卸下防备，他依旧警惕的看着他们。

　　大概是无法持续这样尴尬的情绪，拥有蓝色眼睛的托尼爬上床，直到贴近了史蒂夫的胸膛，用手指敲了三下胸前反应堆。

　　“你觉得呢？”

　　史蒂夫毫不留情的将拳头砸在对方的右脸，翻身从床上爬过去。

　　“别理他。”另一个人拦住了他，向他礼貌的，赤裸着上半身伸出一只手：“托尼·斯塔克。”

　　史蒂夫皱起眉，这个人和托尼极为相似，无论是身形样貌还是那种古怪的气质。还有他的胸口有着一个拳头大小圆形疤痕，这些让史蒂夫想到了平行宇宙。虽然他们并没有为此探寻过，但是平行宇宙存在可能性。

　　“他呢？”

　　“哦，他是我儿子爱德华。”

　　史蒂夫挑起眉头，好笑的看着他们，不管哪个世界的斯塔克都有那种惹人发怒的天赋。

　　“安东尼·斯塔克。”安东尼随手披上了被单蹭过去：“你真觉得这个矮子是我的爸？”他把手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀让他靠近自己：“别信他。”

　　“你看看这个混小子是多么混蛋就知道我才是一个成熟的斯塔克。”托尼的身体示威一般挡住安东尼的一部分，他更加贴近史蒂夫。

　　安东尼瞄着史蒂夫的裸体，打开自己身上的床单“队长，我相信你不会想要裸着跟我们交谈。”翘起的下体冲着史蒂夫：“进来。”

　　史蒂夫后退一步：“托尼在哪？”

　　“在这。”两个人同时举起了手指了指自己。

　　“我是说昨天晚上在我床上的托尼·斯塔克。”

　　“他走了。”

　　“他没回来。”

　　史蒂夫掐腰看着两个人同时开口，说着蹩脚的谎言，挪动着自己的身体穿上旁边的衬衫。

　　“他在工作室。”

　　“他在神盾局。”

　　史蒂夫凝视两个人：“你们从哪来？”

　　“另一个地球，代号616.”

　　“我……”

　　“你的宇宙应该还没有发现平行宇宙。”安东尼整理了一下身上松散的床单，有些得意的看着托尼。

　　“我们刚把灭霸打退。”

　　安东尼没有理托尼，他把床单裹紧，整个人松散的半躺在床上，稍微打开床单一角：“你确定不躲进来？这可是个斯塔克。”

　　“你也是个斯塔克。”

　　“我很正经。”

　　“你刚刚操了他。”

　　“他可没反抗。”

　　史蒂夫扶着额皱起眉毛打断他们的争吵：“你们还记得我就在这里吗？”

　　“当然记得”

　　“真的不进来？”安东尼再一次——再一次的，掀开床单，这已经是他第三次了。他侧躺在床上用温和，带着可爱的表情看着史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫本来想要拒绝，但是对方一种类似于渴望又带着祈求的表情，加上和托尼八成相似的脸皮。他叹一口气赤身裸体的钻进去。

　　温热的胸膛带着一丁点的冰冷靠在史蒂夫的背后，呼吸打在颈后那一小块皮肤，激起一瞬间的震颤和鸡皮疙瘩。安东尼把他楼的在紧了紧，就像某一瞬间他会挥发一样。托尼没有理会那两个人，他把玩起旁边的平板不知道翻看着什么。史蒂夫能感觉到背后人略微平静的呼吸，还有时不时或许是无意识的挺动腰部蹭着他的敏感之处。他没有理会后面人的小动作，反而观察面前的人。

　　“在看什么？”

　　史蒂夫感觉到这个托尼不怎么太像他认识的托尼，平行宇宙目前还是一个假设，存在但是没有被人证明。他的托尼还没有出现，史蒂夫想也许是去研究了，他知道的话，怎么可能错过这种足以颠覆认知，并且证明假设的机会，托尼是个科学狂人。

　　“你们的世界。”

　　史蒂夫从床单中爬起来，手掌放在下巴一侧，支撑自己的头部。“我可以讲给你听。”他的眼神变得温柔，并且保持了长时间的不眨眼，这得益于血清。

　　托尼看着史蒂夫好一会，直到他觉得对方的表情尤其熟悉，惊讶之余又说出自己的疑问：“我确认一下。”他放下平板靠近史蒂夫：“你在和我调情吗？”

　　“是啊，笨蛋。”安东尼从后面探出脑袋，他没睡，也没有试图放弃可以和一个美人重新继续性爱的机会。绝大多数时候安东尼自称自己为机会主义者。（他才不会放弃每一个可以达到他想要的机会）

　　“你可以把这一切当成一场梦。”托尼突然俯下身，毕竟这就是一场梦，当然他不会告诉史蒂夫。

　　面对身后托尼的抚摸以及面前这个，史蒂夫从喉咙中发出一声低沉的，细碎的毫无代表性的声音。“别想，我不会和你们两个人……”他用脚踹两边的人，试图将他们踹下去。

　　“我也是托尼。”安东尼继续劝说着，他对接下来的可能性充满了期待，跃跃欲试以及强烈的性欲。

　　“看出来了，平行宇宙。”

　　“你竟然知道这个？” 

　　“托尼和我讲过。”

　　“你都能理解？”

　　“大概一半。”

　　两个托尼的眼睛里闪现出光芒，那是一种看到了新奇事物而并发出的兴奋和激动的神情，就算是平行宇宙，基本性格还是没有变。史蒂夫这么想。（他猜测这几个托尼已经见过面了，毕竟一个科学狂人是不会放过这种机会的。）

　　“当微观粒子处于某一状态时，它的力学量一般不具有确定的数值，而具有一系列可能值，每个可能值以一定的概率出现。也就是说，微观粒子的运动具有不确定性和概率性…………”*托尼开始说史蒂夫听不大懂的语言。实际上还是可以听懂的，只是史蒂夫对此并不是特别，狂热的那种感兴趣。

　　“我也许比这个托尼懂得更多”。安东尼开始背诵一段量子力学定理或者讲演上一段完全听不懂但是让史蒂夫觉得很厉害的话。眼看着他们开始了互相攀比或者是同气连枝开始讨论一段史蒂夫无法听懂的语言，这让史蒂夫不仅觉得被排外，而且有时候会对这样的斯塔克产生一种奇妙又兴奋的情感。托尼非常聪明，是天才，还是史蒂夫从来没有见过的那种。每次托尼嘴里吐出一大堆史蒂夫完全，无法或许只有那么一丁点理解的话，这样的托尼让史蒂夫着迷，甚至会在体内升起一点点大概有他盾牌那么大的，有点下流的欲望。最后他还是打断了两位看起来互相讨论，其实是在互相攀比犹如公孔雀一般的语言。（并且他在内心偷偷的认为这太幼稚了。）

　　“他还没有回来，你不享受一下？”安东尼在被单中顺势贴上史蒂夫的身体，搂住他。

　　“不要，我很累了。”

　　史蒂夫有时候是个心口不一的小混蛋，但无论这两位是平行宇宙还是其他的什么，他们和托尼相似但又不一样。一个顽皮，不过史蒂夫觉得他的眼睛里藏了很多的情绪，他看不懂，还有胸前的反应堆也和托尼不太一样。另一个看起来做了手术，并没有在胸前搞那么一个玩意，不过那让他的胸前留下了伤疤，并且看起来这个斯塔克经历了沉重的打击。

　　“那我呢？”托尼跃跃欲试。

　　“就一下。”

　　史蒂夫没有说话，趴在床上。但是他把赤裸的身体露出来，并且没有阻止安东尼在他的身上抚摸亲吻。（他内心总觉得这有一点点像是出轨，平行宇宙好像并不是同一个人。但是五年前和五年后是同一个人吗？小孩子和成年人算不算同一个人？）史蒂夫的思维开始发散，不着边际的想着奇怪的事情。

　　安东尼和托尼交换了眼神，他们同时贴上史蒂夫的身体，一左一右的驾着他的双臂。托尼们一边一个不断的在他的身上弄出一个个的红点子，史蒂夫的身体经过血清加强就特别容易留下一些痕迹，也特别容易消失。血清让他变得没有伤疤，但也容易受到来自身边的伤害。即使那些消失的很快，疼痛和感觉总会留下一些什么。

　　史蒂夫很舒服，少见的，他觉得自己很困，身体又很轻。或许这和情欲有关，毕竟他正被两个斯塔克互相环绕。 他睁开一只眼睛，看到那个蓝眼睛的用挑衅的眼光看着自己，口腔收紧包裹住自己的阴茎，灵活的舌头围着头部来回打转。另一个在自己的身后，他的手时不时的揉着自己的臀部，有时候揉着自己的胸口。史蒂夫感觉好极了。

　　“要停下来吗？”

　　安东尼吐出那个沉甸甸的阴茎，它颤抖着，又可怜巴巴的吐着透明的前液。手指灵活的上下撸动，快感从那里喷发，引导着史蒂夫不断地向上顶弄操着安东尼温暖的，湿漉漉的手掌。

　　“怎么了？你不行了？”史蒂夫在高潮后深呼吸，全身瘫软的躺在托尼的怀里。

　　“我在礼貌的询问你。”

　　身后的托尼在安东尼给史蒂夫做手活的时候一点点挪动到史蒂夫的身下，阴茎卡在会阴处，不断地磨蹭让那里一点点变得湿润。手臂环绕着史蒂夫的腰间，臀部挺深将自己的一部分送进他的身体。

　　“在你询问的时候我已经进去了。”

　　“如果你能换个姿势就更好了。”史蒂夫在舒展自己身体的同时不断的在身下人顶弄的时候向下压，腹腔由于深呼吸而起起伏伏。史蒂夫被楼的很紧，两个托尼都贴的他很紧，有时候紧到喘不过来气。

　　“你不舒服？”托尼问他，而安东尼就在一旁，有意无意的撩拨史蒂夫的身体。

　　“我觉得你再把我当成反派。”史蒂夫在呻吟中难得吐出完整的句子：“你的手臂……太紧了。”

　　不断的被身下人顶起，然后又落了回去。体内的硬物到处乱戳，偏偏十下有八下都撞击到敏感点。快感如同热浪一般将史蒂夫淹没，手臂的力量不断锁紧，史蒂夫手掌捏住他的手臂，想要将其拿开，又被操弄的无法用力。性欲一节节的攀升，燥热从身体里迸发，持续将他大脑放空。

　　“我怕你走掉……”

　　托尼将他抱得更紧，安东尼也来帮忙让他的双腿张的更大，俯下身亲吻他的脚裸，含住他有些疲软的阴茎。

　　史蒂夫无法说出完整的句子，他总觉得他们两个有着颤抖和悲伤，那是害怕？还是其他？

　　“你失去了谁……”

　　

　　“史蒂夫？”

　　双眼睁开的时候，面前的托尼依然是他熟悉的托尼。史蒂夫带着晨醒时的迷茫和睡意，手掌搓揉托尼的双颊。

　　“逆卓萌了？”（你做梦了？）托尼没有打掉史蒂夫的手，而任由他在自己的脸上捏来捏去。最后他给了史蒂夫绵长的吻来安慰梦境带来的不快。

　　“噩梦？”

　　“不算……”史蒂夫摇头。

　　“我也做梦了。”托尼的眼睛里面闪着期待：“你猜猜？”

　　史蒂夫再次摇头。

　　托尼猛然站起来，手掌比划着自己的手臂：“我梦到了你变成了这么矮。”

　　“告诉我不是春梦。”

　　“是美梦。”

　　在之后，托尼总是有意无意的去问他做了什么梦，史蒂夫如实回答了，并且内心抱着兴奋以及好笑的表情看着托尼的惊愕。

　　然后，托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，并询问是否能和自己的战甲一起操史蒂夫。

　　END

　　

　　

　　解码 A面，616豆芽史蒂夫和aa托尼。

　　时间线：美国队长v6无能为力第四章那，托尼时间线为aa第四季我忘了哪集，托尼回来了，aa第四季剧情我是跳着看的。

　　 B面：aa史蒂夫和616托尼以及mcu托尼。

　　时间线：史蒂夫时间线同aa托尼。托尼那：616为斯塔克解体之后，托尼重新植入了反应堆。mcu那就是灭霸之后了……

　　隐藏刀子：我觉得你们应该能看到，两个托尼都已经失去了各自的队长。

　　其实这就是个同床异春梦的故事，一个梦到了自己在草豆芽队长，一个梦到两个托尼。

 

　　

 

　　

　　


End file.
